Better Left Forgotten
by morgrimmoon
Summary: Perhaps he was dead, and that was why the world was black, why these powerful emotions could only be felt dimmly through his calm. In the distance he heard an echo. It sounded like somebody laughing...


He wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep. His eyes did not work. His limbs were heavy. Snatches of memory assaulted him, but it was the emotions that he felt most keenly. Mingled joy and anger, a touch of fear. A second wave, of sadness and crushing regret, a sharper fear and intense loathing. Perhaps he was dead, and that was why the world was black, why these powerful emotions could only be felt dimly through his calm. In the distance he heard an echo. It sounded like somebody laughing.

* * *

_To be delivered to the Vatican City, Rome, in all haste. The bearer shall be held responsible if the wax seal is broken or this letter mislaid._

Cardinal,

It is with a heavy hand I pen this letter. As ordered, I travelled to the city of Dresden, Germany, to enquire of the whereabouts of the hunter Van Helsing. The trail at first was easy to follow. The archbishop there confided to me that the gargoyle attacks had been increasing and were becoming ever harder to conceal. It appears that it was the friar Carl that went to see him, the hunter perhaps wisely avoiding antagonising yet another faithful servant of our Lord.

He does not know what method they used, but it appears to have been most efficient. Within the span of a fortnight the colony was all but exterminated. It appears this is when events turned to the worst.

The residents claim that variously that a warlock, a devil or a wright (none seem to have paid any attention to what it was and cared only to elaborate on their neighbour's suggestions. It could have been a tax collector and provoked an equal reaction) came to the outskirts of the city and began proclaiming about the coming of a foul beast. Some of the more susceptible citizens became convinced the Tribulation was neigh, others more alert made references to the murders by the gargoyles and commented that the warning would have been more helpful months previous. All that is clear is that whatever being it was, it was evil. Four people were found in foul sickness the next morn and most agree that Van Helsing went to confront the creature, even though he did not know its nature.

That may have been a fatal mistake. I wish I could tell you what occurred, but I can repeat only what the archbishop has told me. The ground where the creature had camped was found badly churned, although the rain that had been falling for the few days beforehand had meant little solid trace remained. The creature's corpse, however, was found. It had been reduced to a skeleton that smoked when the archbishop had poured holy water upon it. These remains are currently sealed in a lead coffin and sealed with a wafer of the Host, awaiting suggestions from Rome on how to destroy them. I myself attempted to burn one of the bones to no avail, and must ask the Order for further instructions regarding them.

Also found was the body of Friar Carl. He was found mostly unmarked, but for some strange burns about the right half of his body. Even in death, his hands were clasped about a crucifix. At his feet was a shattered silver stake. It appears he may have been attempting to defend himself from the creature, whose skeleton lie some distance from Carl's earthly remains.

Of Van Helsing, what little signs remained did not bode well. Much blood was strewn about the area, as were several of his pistols, the broken wreck of his crossbow and a damaged staff that presumably belonged to the creature. I have not yet mentioned that this scene took place on the banks of the river Elbe; yet it is there I fear that the body of Van Helsing now resides. The churned battle path ends here, and his torn and bloodstained coat was recovered some distance downstream. From what I have heard, it appears that whatever this creature was, it outclassed him. Both must have sustained grievous injuries to account for the volume of blood spilt, so if he fell it was not through carelessness or lack of faith. It is not clear whether Carl was injured before or after Van Helsing's death, but it is clear he made some stand against the being. Perhaps Van Helsing was able to inflict upon it fatal wounds before his own death, and it attacked Carl in its death throes. Whatever the events, they succeeded in destroying the creature.

Carl's body has been buried in the cemetery of Hofkirche Cathedral, as befits a man of the cloth who fell in battle against evil. The archbishop has said that he will accord Van Helsing the same honour if his body can be found. Alas, I fear by now that such a thing will not occur, and he must rest in an unconsecrated river grave. Yet I do not fear for his soul; surely a man such as he would not be confined to purgatory.

At the archbishop's request, I have agreed to stay for a few days to remove the last two gargoyles before they bread and perpetuate their foul line. I hope I am not exceeding my bounds by electing to do so without consulting you.

Hunter Alexander de Marcos


End file.
